Peripheral devices can be used to interface human and computer. Some common peripheral devices include keyboards, computer mice, image scanners, speakers, microphones, web cameras, and more. These peripheral devices can be connected with the computer processor via a wired interconnect such as, for example, Universal Serial Bus (USB), DisplayPort, etc. Wired connection can be provided between the peripheral device and interface ports of the high speed serial interconnect to enable the computer processor to communicate with the peripheral devices.
The advent of wireless technology allows the wired connection to be replaced with reliable and high bandwidth wireless channels. For example, a USB dongle can be provided to enable a wireless peripheral device (e.g., a wireless computer mouse) to communicate wirelessly with a computer processor. The USB dongle may include a wireless interface to communicate with the wireless peripheral device. The USB dongle can also connected to a USB port of the computer, and can communicate with the computer processor via a USB host device and a USB bus. The wireless peripheral device can then communicate with the computer processor via the USB dongle.
By providing wireless connection between the peripheral devices and the computers, the utility of the peripheral devices can be further improved. For example, wired connection can hinder the movement of a computer mouse. By getting rid of the wired connection, a wireless computer mouse can become more nimble and take less effort to operate. Moreover, the computer can also become more responsive in adjusting its display (e.g., the location of the mouse cursor, a response to the user's selection using the mouse, etc.), which can be critical for software applications which demand sharp interactions between the user (e.g., gaming, instrument control, etc.) and the system. All these can improve the productivity of the user as well as user experiences.